nehpets700fandomcom-20200214-history
The Poll Archives
Here we will keep a bunch of polls. If you would like to make a poll and you are not CM, Admin, Crat, or Roll Back, please make them here: http://nehpets700.wikia.com/wiki/The_(Fans)_Poll_Archives I originally didn't intend to vote on my polls but... why not? Without further ado, enjoy. Nehpets700's Polls: Who is the best Jedi? Anakin Skywalker Obi-Wan Kenobi Mace Windu Yoda Luke Skywalker Qui-Gon Jinn Some other Jedi that only you know about because you're such a hipster. (I meant you as in you not me :P ) Voted Luke because nobody voted for him yet, and he's awesome. What is the Best Anime? Dragon Ball Z Pokemon Naruto One Piece Yu-Gi-Oh I don't watch Anime Some other Anime I only know About because I'm such a hipster Dbz, duh! Is this Wiki even worth it? YES!!! Kinda. Maybe. Not really. NO!!! YES!!! Which side are you on in Star Wars? Jedi Sith Republic Separatist Rebel Empire Bounty Hunter None because I'm such a hipster I'm a Jedi... unlike my parents before me. Which is better? Marvel or DC? DC Marvel ... Not voting on this one. Who would win in a fight? Mario Link Kirby Pikachu I don't know who these guys are because I am a hipster Not on this one either. Which of these Youtube Fads is the Best? Gangnam Style Call me Maybe Harlem Shake Charlie Bit my Finger The Gummy Bear Song Which Youtube channel is better? Smosh RayWilliamJohnson NigaHiga Machinima Any of the Vevos PewDiePie realannoyingorange Other (specify in comments) Which Search Engine do you use? Google Yahoo Bing Some other one because I'm such a hipster. 9/19/13 Polls Who's the best Spiderman villain? Green Goblin Doc oc Lizard Sandman Venom Electro Some other one that I'll mention in the comments Who's the best Batman villain? Joker Bane Scarecrow Riddler TwoFace Mr.Freeze Clayface Some other one that I'll mention in the comment Who would win in a fight? Spiderman Batman Which console will you buy? PS4 Wii U Xbox one because I don't know how to spend my money All of them Only some of them I already have the ones I want I'm a PC gamer so this is really awkward Video Games? Uhhhh.. Should this wiki become more active again? YES! PLEASE! Sure Meh Not really NO! IT WAS BETTER IN DEATH! 12/1/13 Polls Which Continent is the best? North America South America Africa Europe Asia Oceania Antarctica Is this poll pointless? Obviously No it's awesome Wait, what? Best Avenger? Captain America Iron Man Thor Hulk Hawkeye Black Widow Spiderman Other not mentioned Best Member of the JL? Batman Superman Green Lantern Wonder Woman Flash Aquaman Martian Manhunter Other not mentioned What is this wiki's awesome level? OVER 9000!!! Pretty awesome! Meh Lame Is this place for babies? Did you notice that the poll colors were going in Rainbow order? Yep. :3 Oh so it is. :O Obi's Poll: What is your favorite Lord of the Rings character? Gandalf Frodo Sam Aragorn Gimli Legolas Sauron Other (Say in comments) Batgirl78's Polls If you were to watch anime what would you most likely watch? Fairy Tail Full Metal Alchemist Sword Art Online Guilty Crown Rave Master Chrono Crusade Other